Friend of a Fruitloop
by DP-Girl
Summary: Just a short story I thought of about how Vlad gets his cat Maddie.


I Don't own any of the Danny Phantom characters!

**Friend of a Fruitloop**

Vlad was sitting in a chair near the fireplace, reading a book on ghosts.

The fireplace was giving off just enough light for him to see the words on the page.

Suddenly, he heard a strange noise. It sounded like scratching at the door.

Vlad got up and set the book aside, walking up to the door, he paused for a moment wondering who it could be at this hour.

He opened the door, only to find nothing. He looked around for a few seconds, then closed the door.

"Probally just the wind" Vlad said to himself as he walked back to his chair.

He picked up the book but before he could sit back down he heard a soft "meow".

Vlad quickly turned around to see a small white cat laying in the chair. "meow" it said again.

Vlad stared at the cat, then remembered something Danny had told him.

FLASHBACK

Maddie and Danny are walking away from Vlads mansion

"Bye Vlad, and as a lonely single man in your fortys, might I suggest internet-dating, or a cat?"

END FLASHBACK

The cat was now licking it's paw, not paying any attention to Vlad.

"I supose I could let you stay here, it does get a bit lonely in this mansion."

The cat was still not paying any attention to him.

Vlad checked the cat for a collar, but didn't find one.

"Since you don't have a name, I think i'll call you.."

Vlad thought about this for a second, then thought of the perfect name.

"Maddie"

The cat then looked up at him, as if to say "I really like that name"

"Oh, I bet you're hungry! Hold on, I'll find some food for you." Vlad said as he walked into the kitchen.

Maddie sat up in the chair, trying to see where Vlad went.

Vlad came back a few minutes later with a bowl of cat food.

It was a good thing Danny had gave it to him as a joke!

He sat the bowl down and Maddie jumped down from the chair and started eating the food.

Vlad looked over at the clock, it was 12:00 am already.

A few minutes later Vlad went to bed.

He thought Maddie would be fine sleeping in the chair for the night.

He was almost asleep when he heard a very loud "meow" at his door.

Vlad got up and opened the door, there was Maddie, looking right up at him.

He opened the door a little more and Maddie came running in. She jumped on his bed and layed down.

Vlad then got in bed, he looked over at Maddie.

"Good night, Maddie" Vlad said to his new cat.

Maddie started to purr a little, then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Vlad fell asleep soon after Maddie.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vlad was sitting outside his home with Maddie, Maddie was acting playful but Vlad didn't seem to notice.

He was thinking about the Fentons, Danny and Maddie mostly.

How was he going to get Danny and Maddie to join him?

How was he going to get Jack out of the way?

How was he going to get Maddies' cell phone number?!

But then he heard someone laughing, he snapped out of his thoughts and seen Danny Fenton, standing a few feet away from him laughing.

"What is so funny, Daniel?" Vlad asked, a little annoyed.

Danny pointed down to maddie.

"Finally got a cat, huh?" Danny replied, still laughing.

Then he saw Jack and Maddie come up beside Danny, they were laughing too!

"Stop laughing!" He shouted at them.

But they didn't stop, in fact, they got louder.

Vlad grabbed his cat and ran inside the house, still hearing them all laughing at him.

"I don't get it Maddie, why are they all here?" Vlad half asked his cat.

Maddie just looked at him.

Danny and the others then came out of no where, laughing at Vlad.

Vlad covered his ears, but he could still hear them.

Vlad shot strait up in bed, looking around his dark room.

"It was only a dream" He said to himself.

He then looked over to see Maddie, still sleeping.

The gently shook her, trying to wake her up.

Maddie looked up at him, her eyes glowing in the dark.

"Maddie, remember this. If anyone asks, you're my sisters cat." Vlad said to her.

Maddie just looked at him tiredly, and layed back down.

Vlad did the same, falling asleep again.

A few minutes later Maddie was awakened by Vlad, talking in his sleep.

"No Daniel, it's not my cat."

"No!" he yelled.

Maddie yawned, this was going to take some getting use to.

Well, that's it! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if Vlad seemed a little OOC. Please review!


End file.
